Love on Top
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. It's Valentine's day and Optimus wants nothing more than to spend it with his mate. However, said mate wants to take matters into his own servos. Optimus/Megatron, slash. More warnings inside. Belated V-Day gift for a friend of mine...you know who you are!
1. Preparations

**Love on Top CH. 1**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers and Speedstreek360 owns the character Maximum. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Optimus/Megatron, Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, crack pairing, hinted mpreg(?), smut.. the usual, really :D

**Key:** ::This means bond talk::

**~OoO~**

Placing another medium sized vanilla colored candle on the table, along with the other four candles, Optimus grinned faintly as his son Maximum placed the third and last of the multi-colored crystal roses inside of the vase that was in the middle of the table. He chuckled when the young mech stood on top of the chair, moving some of the roses' petals further apart, opening them up a little and being extremely gentle to not rip apart the thin petals away.

According to his calendar, it was Valentine's Day. It was a human holiday of when you get to spend time with your significant other. By proving your love to them, from what he learned from human culture, you'd give that special someone a variety of gifts; flowers, sweets, stuffed animals, cards, taking them out to the places they wanted to go...things along that line. The red and blue mech had wanted to prepare a simple, sweet dinner for Megatron and him alone.

Maximum had wanted to pinch in and help out his Sire with the dinner and like him, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect and in tip-top shape. The crystal roses were his idea when they were out shopping for some supplies earlier.

Optimus had to admit; for a mechling who had the age of a five year old, Maximum really was a pretty smart youngling. He knew he wanted to make his carrier happy on this day.

The red and blue mech lit up the candle, holding the pale colored wax in one servo, held up an already lit up match, moved the tiny fire over to the small thread that was sticking out on top of the candle and then moved it away. He watched the small flame flicker a couple of times before it stood still, moving side to side a couple times. He then took a moment to look around the room.

So far, everything look pretty great. The room's lights were off and the only things that brighten up the room were the candles inside, creating a more..amorous but relaxing scene. The metallic floor was covered with some of the red petals from the crystal roses and there were freshly made energon treats on the table, with the help of Maximum and a small stereo was on the other side of the room, courtesy of Jazz and Blaster since they wanted to make sure they wanted "to set the mood right" between Optimus and Megatron.

"You think Mama will like this, Daddy?" Maximum said, once he was done prepping the roses.

Optimus looked at his son and nodded, smiling behind his faceplates. "Yes, Maxi. I think he'll love it. You did a good job at making sure the roses were ready, by the way."

Maximum giggled and hopped out of the chair, landing on his pedes. He looked up at the clock that was on the wall, the green Cybertronian letters and numbers flashing dimly on the small circular metal.

"So what time does he comes home?" Maximum inquired, then glanced over his shoulder to look at his father.

The red and blue mech followed the mechling's gaze, optics fixated on the numbers on the clock.

"Maybe a joor from now. I think he's working for another joor from now since he's usually here at this time..."

"What?! But that's too long! I don't wanna wait that long! I wanna see his face when he sees what we did for him!" Maximum whined, pouting slightly.

"Ah, I know sweetspark, but all we can do now is wait for him to arrive." Optimus said, frowning when he saw his son's little pout. A small idea popped into his helm and he bent down to his son's level.

"Tell you what," He said. "If you be patient by the time he arrives, I'll give you one of the energon goodies."

Maximum quickly perked up at the sound of that. He had a sweet tooth for anything sweet, a little trait that he had picked up from his mother so he couldn't deny such a deal.

"How 'bout two?" The young mechling requested. "I'll be extra, extra good! I swear!"

The former Prime smirked and shook his helm, chuckling. "Alright Maxi. Two it is. But only two. We need to save some for your mother. Got it?"

Maximum nodded and did a cute little salute, making his father laugh. Optimus then looked back at the clock again. He really hoped that wouldn't take long into getting home. Both he and his son had did this almost all day and Optimus didn't want to come to the point that this was all for nothing.

All of this was made special for his mate, after all...very special, in fact.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Aaaand here's the first chapter of "Love on Top"! Instead of doing a big ol' oneshot, I wanted to do a little multi-chapter fic with this, maybe with about 2-3 chapters so...yeah! :D _

_Yes, I know, Streekey, I'm spoiling you like hell, aren't I? I know I'm like 5 days late...better late than never, eh? Hehe.. hope you like this first chappie!_


	2. Bringin' Him In

**Love On Top (CH. 2)**

**~OoO~**

Megatron sighed as he entered inside of his home, a weary look in his optics as entered. His frame had a tired looking posture as he held two datapads in his arms. He leaned his back against the closed door, groaning a little.

It was no doubt that he had a long day at work, having to go through meeting after meeting and making sure that every datapad was organized and signed for Ultra Magnus. The ones in his arms were the last ones he had to do before he would send them off to the former Autobot the next cycle. It was something like the homework he used to have back at the Academy when he was younger, long before the war broke out, and the datapads he had in his arms were just tire him out even more if he were to start on them right now.

All he wanted to do now was to get a fresh cool cube of Energon and maybe head off to recharge or just simply chill out with his small family the rest of the day. He would work on those datapads tomorrow before he goes back to work.

He pushed himself off the door and then proceeded to walk into the living room, lazily tossing the datapads on the small table that was in the middle of the room, hearing them clatter against each other. He was about to head to the kitchen to grab the cube of energon he wanted when he spotted something in the corner of his optics. He paused mid-step and eyed down to the floor, seeing there was...something small. Megatron then realized it was a petal and then there were more, leading him to the hallway.

"Where'd these come from?" The silver mech mused aloud softly, now fully awake and he left the kitchen to follow the small petals. He noticed that they belonged to a red crystal roses and he wondered who managed to get those roses. They were a little bit expensive to purchase now, but at least they weren't as much as it was before the war. They were a fortune to get at that time.

Before Megatron knew it, he was lead to the quarters he shared with his mate. The petals stopped at the edge of the door and this made the gray mech stare at the door cautiously. He knew that he was suppose to go inside, but what was behind the door? What if it was a trap?

No, that's stupid, Megatron thought, dismissing his absurd assumptions. Surely Optimus has an explanation behind this, since he and Maxi have been here all day. Must've did this without even telling me...but why, though?

With this thought in mind, he reached over to enter his passcode, the numbers flashing white as his digits touched on the touchpad. When the door swooshed open and he walked in, Megatron's optics was met with something...that was unfamiliar to him.

The inside of the shared quarters was a bit...dark but there was something illuminating the place. The soft light was flickering slightly every few seconds. It'd stop and then flicker, stop then flicker...it seemed to be more a cycle, a never-ending one, at that. Then Megatron noticed there was something...in the air. It was a sweet fragrance, one that immediately met inside of his olfactory sensors the minute he stepped into the room.

And then his optics noticed that some of the furniture was rearranged. The large berth remained on its original spot, the far, left side of the room, but then the table was moved in the middle of the room. On top of the table, there were candles and a plate of energon treats and two cubes of high-grade and in the middle of the table, there was a bouquet of multi-colored crystal roses in a vase. On the right side of the room,, there was a stereo and Megatron can hear slow, but upbeat music playing at a low volume, along with a mech's voice singing the song's lyrics softly.

Oookay..this...was a bit of a romantic scene, to say the least. He'll admit that but...the question still remains...

"What in Primus' name is going on here...?" He muttered, his optic ridge raised up in confusion. That was when he heard the door open up again.

"Hello, Megs..." Came a deep voice from behind him, causing Megatron to jump slightly. The silver mech turned around to see his mate, Optimus, standing by the doorway, arms crossed on his chest. His sky blue optics twinkled with amusement when he saw his startled mate.

The former Autobot walked over to his mate, retracting his facemask and peck him on the lips. His slightly bulky arms wrapped around his waist.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Optimus said, between his kisses.

That made Megatron freeze completely on the spot, his optics widen a bit more.

Wait...Valentine's Day...

Oh...frag.

How the frag could he possibly forget about this day?! The day of when he could have been with his mate instead of being at work! Primus-damn Magnus and his fragging datapads. He didn't even get the chance to check his calendar. Now what was he suppose to do now?! Wait,...maybe he could make a quick way down to the nearest shop or something. Or was it already too late...?

Fear started wash over him as Megatron tried to move away from Optimus.

"Oh dear Primus, Optimus, I'm so sorry! I-I completely forgot your present. If it wasn't for the extra joors at work, I would have...argh...Primus, I'm so sorry, I-" His worried rant was cut off short by Optimus kissing him again, only the former Autobot kissed him a bit tender than before. The silver mech could feel the arms that were wrapped around him tighten their grip a little.

When he pulled back, Megatron could see the brightness in Optimus' optics dim a bit, darkened into a clam, shade of blue.

"Megatron, it's okay. You didn't have to give me anything. Besides, having you as my mate is the best gift ever for me."

He felt his slightly shorter mate relax in his arms, hearing Megatron sigh in relief.

Ah, Optimus...always so forgiving, The silver mech thought.

His engines purred as kissed the red and blue mech's lips.

"Thank you..."

**TBC...**

* * *

_A/N: *look at this chapter and cringes* Definitely NOT my best work but...I had to get this out of the way and I couldn't think of a way to make it any better so..._

_Hope it doesn't take me another month to update this...ugh..._


End file.
